Schooling
by mysdemeanor
Summary: AU: College is supposed to be the sweet life, but what happens when it turns into one week of punishment janitorial duties in the chem. labs for Ed? RoyxEd


**A/N: I do not own any of the characters presented in this text, nor will I ever claim to. They are all property of Arakawa Hiromu. Also, this is yaoi, so if you do not like (either the genre or the pairing *royxed*) please don't flame. Beyond that, thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Ed stretched as the morning light seeped through his window. It had been a good night, not only did he get to party half the night with the rest of his hall, he'd got to see a certain young teacher at the party as well. He smiled as he thought about the dark haired man who had stood off to the side enjoying a few drinks with some seniors. Oh what he did not know! Ed grinned evilly as he dreamed about what he would do to Professor Mustang if he had the chance, but then sighed as he realized that it was all a hopeless fantasy. Oh well, he could still hope, right?

Quickly he crawled out of bed, trying to keep himself going so he wouldn't be tempted to fall back asleep. He was already a habitual skipper in his morning classes, and didn't think that it would be too smart to keep up the routine now that semester was almost over. How he hated the mornings though, so instead of climbing into the shower like he'd intended, he walked over to the window and shut the blinds. Five more minutes won't hurt anything, right? He climbed back into his luscious bed and closed his eyes.

An hour and a half later, Ed was awakened by a loud knocking at his door. Sleepily he rubbed his eyes and clambered out of his warm cocoon, dragging his bedspread with him as he crept towards the door. As he opened it, he was tackled by a tall, and angry, blond.

"What the? Winry! Geroff me!" Ed was not in the mood to deal with his quick-tempered friend.

"Edward Elric, where the hell were you this morning!? Didn't you know we had an important lecture today about the stuff that would be on our finals?" Ah yes, Winry was in this morning's class, wasn't she? Ed mentally groaned. If he had remembered that he would have been more motivated to show up.

"Don't you dare give me that look! You know damn well that you're going to flunk if you keep skipping! Why the hell do you keep doing this?" Winry was livid for some odd reason and it showed. Ed didn't care though, since he'd missed his first class of the day he still had until three to sleep. He wanted to get back to bed...

"You are IMPOSSIBLE! Don't ask me for my notes when you need to study, you can get 'em from someone else! Goodbye!" Winry swung around and stalked out the door, slamming it as hard as she could behind her. Ed rubbed his eyes, happy that she'd let him off so easy. Then he slowly made his way back to bed and fell onto the mattress to let sleep reclaim him once again.

-----

He awoke earlier than he had planned, but decided that he could get up this time for good. He made his way to his floor's bathroom so he could shower and change before heading off to his favorite class. Ed smiled as he thought of how he would spend his next two hours in chemistry; watching the teacher. He couldn't help himself, he was infatuated with the man who stood at the head of the class, and he wanted him! Too bad chem and his morning class weren't switched around, then he'd actually show up, no matter how tired he was.

As the water pelted his body, Ed let his mind wander further down the path it had been taking all morning, the one to Roy Mustang. It wasn't long until he was imagining that it wasn't his own hands that caressed his body, but rather those of his dearest obsession. Ed's body shuddered as he let his fantasy take on a life of its own and mentally let his "lover" take him completely. As he felt his seed spill into his hands he opened his eyes and looked to the heavens, silently begging that someday, his dream would come true.

After thoroughly cleaning up his mess in the bathroom, Ed dressed in his usual clothes and slipped on his signature red jacket, recalling a past conversation with Mustang in which he had been complimented for his taste. He grinned at the memory and decided that today, he was going to get his professor's attention one way or another. He kept pondering on ways to do such as his stomach growled. He still had time to eat, didn't he?

Ed finished the quick sandwich he had thrown together and looked up at the clock. His jaw dropped, class started in three minutes and it happened to be in the building that was all the way across the rather large campus. _Damn! I'm going to be late! Where the hell did the time go!?_ He ran out of the door not even stopping long enough to lock it, again. Even hauling butt as he was, he was still going to be a good ten minutes late. Finally though, after what had seemed more like an eternity, he reached the Steinhart Sciences Building. As he tried his best to quietly sneak into the lecture room however, Ed was caught by the one person he couldn't get out of his head.

"Sleep in, Elrich?" Mustang calmly asked the blonde haired boy as he attempted to slink into a back row seat.

"Sorry Professor, I lost my keys and had to find them before I could leave," The excuse sounded hollow even in Ed's ears, but hopefully Mustang wouldn't catch it. Even though Ed more than admired his teacher, he had heard less than pleasing stories about the punishments Mustang delivered on skippers and slackers, and since he had perfect attendance so far, he didn't know if it was safe to doubt the rumors or not.

"Did you find them then?"

Ed almost did a double take at the sudden interest Mustang showed in him. It was very rare that his professor would speak more than a sentence to him at a time, but for him to be concerned over something as trivial as lost keys was, well, astounding.

"Ah, yes sir," Ed scratched the back of his head in what he hoped looked like a 'stupid me' gesture, "They were in my backpack the entire time."

"Is that so?"

Ed was beginning to feel suspicious at the sudden interrogation. Something was not right. He continued on anyways.

"Yep, I should have just looked there earlier, I guess I was just having something of a blonde moment." Ed attempted to laugh at himself but the chuckle died in his throat as Mustang pulled a set of keys from his desk.

"Then these keys, with a student id that has a picture of someone who looks remarkably like you and, ooh, look, happens to have the same exact name as you, definitely aren't yours?" Ed was speechless. Where the _hell_ had Mustang gotten those?

"Uh, I, hmm, they must've fallen out on the run over here. Haha, thanks so much Prof for finding them for me!" Ed reached over to take the evidence of his blatant lie away from his teacher but was left hanging as Mustang glared down at him.

"Lying, Elrich, is on par with plagiarism in my classroom. These keys happened to have been left in this classroom after our last lecture. Now, since this is the first time I've had to deal with anything from you, I'll give you two options: You can either take these keys now and quietly take a failing grade for the semester, or you can take these keys after our final exam next week when you've had a solid week of janitor duty in _all_ of my lab classrooms and I might go lenient on grading your test."

Ed felt his jaw drop; neither of his "options" were that great. If he chose to fail the class now, it would be an entire semester lost, but another one he could take with Mustang next fall. On the other hand, if he waited to take them until after the final exam, he would lose the keys to his car, something that he desperately needed this weekend to get back home so he could check up on his younger brother. He contemplated his options for a bit longer until Mustang called his name out, expecting his answer. _Here goes nothing I guess..._

"I'll get them after the exam, Professor." Ed sighed, hopefully Winry would be kind enough to run back home in his stead.

"Good, then I'll see you after class to determine a suitable schedule." Mustang let the matter drop and Ed shamefully went to find a seat.


End file.
